I Am Eternity
by lola9525
Summary: This is my hellsing ultimate harry potter crossover. i am in love with hellsing! if my characters are ooc, tell me politely please. no flames please! this is set after the war, but dumbledore never died. will have lots of dumbledore bashing, ron, hermione and ginny bashing, and honestly, lots of vampire slaughter. rated m for violence, language and, maybe a little alurry loving!
1. Chapter 1

"**I Am Eternity."**

"_**hello": **_parseltongue

"**hello": language other than english**

'_hello': _thought

"hello": telepathic speaking

Harry potter woke up bound and gagged, not knowing where he was. As he woke up, he heard arguing, and looked up to see an open door, the light on the other side causing the shadows of two people on the floor. Harry listened closely to their argument, and was shocked that one of them was Dumbledore!

"The boy is to be destroyed! he is no longer useful to us now that the Dark Lord is dead." Dumbledore was saying, causing pain to erupt in Harry's chest.

_I was nothing to him? He was only using me? Why_? Harry could only listen in horror as Dumbledore planned his death.

"It shall not take long, the boy is pathetic. He was lucky that his friends knew what to do. He is of no use to me." Harry started sobbing silently for a few minutes, but then felt nothing but rage.

"How interesting..." A husky voice spoke next to his ear. Harry then turned his head to see a man wearing a long crimson coat, a red hat and orange sunglasses. In the man's hand was a big silver gun, and on the side of it were the words,"Hellsing 454 Casull." Harry started when the man bent down and picked him up!

"Let's see what these imbeciles think when they find you gone, little one." Harry tried to admonish him through the gag, but only succeeded in making the man more amused. The man then stepped backwards into the shadows, making Harry startle again. The man chuckled, then introduced himself.

"My name is Alucard, and the man currently arguing with your headmaster is my master's greatest enemy. Would you like to leave here? I'm only asking because it seemed like you were entertaining killing them both, and that would be interesting to see." Harry blushed. Was he that easy to read? Alucard chuckled again.

"Do you know what I am, child?" He was pleasantly surprised when Harry nodded, so he proceeded to remove Harry's bonds.

"Then what am I, child?" Harry scowled.

"First off, i'm not a child. Second, I've seen weirder things than a vampire. Alucard, that sounds familiar. Wait! aren't you the vampire that works with the Hellsing family?" He asked curiously. Alucard smirked.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." He answered. Harry looked back towards the door, which he could still see perfectly. Dumbledore had come in, followed by a cat-boy with blond hair and bright violet eyes carrying some kind of portable tv, with a fat blond man on the screen. Dumbles was furious.

"where in bloody hell could he have gone to? The boy's magic is sealed down to almost nothing!" Dumbledore yelled angrily. This pissed Harry off to no end. '_How did he seal off my magic?! I can't believe him!' _Alucard chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry, startling him, and then proceeded to sink back into the shadows with his prize, leaving no trace of his ever being there. *chappy 1 end!*

** A.N. : thank you all very much for reading this story. don't worry, Alucard is acting a bit ooc, but i will work on his personality. i hope i wasn't too off, as i am slightly new to the world of Hellsing Ultimate. please bear with me as i work on making the ultimate harry potter helling crossover. i couldn't find what Alucard's gun said exactly, so i hope i got it right. Next chapter includes Integra, Seras and Walter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

*recap: Alucard chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry, startling him, and then proceeded to sink back into the shadows with his prize, leaving no trace of his ever being there.* now, on to the story! i do not own hellsing or harry potter if i did, it would have alucard and harry as a couple all the time, and dumbles would be a smear on the floor.

When Harry and Alucard came back out of the shadows in the sub-basement of the hellsing manor, Alucard let Harry go, causing him to stumble. Harry looked up at Alucard, and was curious.

"Why did you help me?" he asked. Alucard smirked.

"I was under orders to sneak into their lair and release any prisoners I found there. I chose to bring you here, as I believe you will be an interesting addition to the crazy little group my master calls a family. Although, none of us are related in any way, shape or form. I find you, entertaining. Now, wait here for a moment while i go see if there are any other prisoners. Do not wander or touch anything in this room. You do not want to know the consequences." He said simply, the underlying threat plainly audible. Harry nodded and watched in wonder as Alucard sank back into the shadows. Harry looked around, then decided to just sit on the floor. Alucard was right; he didn't want to know the consequences.

'_Now what? Out of the pot and into the fire, as they say. I wonder why he didn't want me to touch anything?' _He was brought out of his silent revery by a door on the far end of the room opening.

"Master Alucard? have you returned?" Harry was unsure whether to answer or not, then decided that it would cause no harm, as Alucard had plainly stated he was going to meet them eventually.

"You just missed him, sorry." Harry called. After he said that, an old man in a butler suit and glasses walked in. In his hands was a japanese tea cup (tanaka reference!)

"Ah, I see. Has he gone back to release the rest of them?" the old man had the kind of face that you could tell that he was nice, but if you crossed him there would be hell to pay. Harry nodded, which made the man smile.

"Very well then. My name is Walter Dornez. I am Hellsing's butler and semi-retired vampire hunter. You are?" His question brought Harry out of his shock over hearing that this man just automatically accepted his word for it..

"Harry Potter. I honestly don't know why i'm here, but he said something about finding me entertaining. I'm not sure whether that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. He also said not to wander or touch anything, hence why i'm sitting on the floor." He said all this in one breath, making Walter blink. He then smiled and walked over to him.

"Well then, If it is alright with you, I shall keep you company." He said smiling. Harry smiled shyly and nodded.

"That would be fine. I don't have anything better to do." He smiled. Walter sat down and pulled a thermos out of nowhere.

"Can i interest you in a cup of chamomile tea?" Walter asked gently, seeing that Harry was completely out of his element. He nodded gratefully and thanked him when he was handed the thermos lid full of tea.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked, curious. Walter blinked.

"you are referring to master Alucard, I presume?" he asked, and was rewarded with a nod. "I can honestly say I don't know, as he rarely does the same thing twice. He is elusive and does not like to show his emotions, unless they are amusement, anger or laughter. He is quite the enigma. He has a vampire servant, a police girl he turned. Her name is Seras Victoria. I believe you will like her. Then there is the master of the estate, Integra Hellsing. She is an interesting enigma as well. She does not like being outsmarted by her enemies, but does not always mind it when it is her servants/family. You see, we have been together so long, we are a sort of family. The Wild Geese, a group of mercenaries, is the most recent addition to that family, and they are still getting used to us. Madam Integra will agree with me when I say that you will fit right in here, as no one fits in. We are all different. Now, as she will not like being kept waiting, let us show Miss Integra what took Alucard so long. And, don't worry about him, he won't mind you answering a summons from Miss Integra." Walter grabbed Harry's hand, dragged him up and out of the room, Harry being careful not to bump into anything.

"But she didn't summon me!" Harry was confused how that was going to go down.

"She did tell me to find out what was keeping Alucard from reporting, and I believe i've found it. Do not worry, i'm sure he will understand." Walter smiled back at our hero in a way that made him feel as if he'd just walked into a shark tank wearing bloody meat. Walter led him into a large room in which a mahogany desk stood, and behind it sat a woman with long silver-blond hair and gray-gold eyes, wearing a suit. next to the desk stood a woman with blond hair in a spiky ponytail, with blue eyes. they both turned to stare at them. The woman behind the desk stood up and walked over to them.

"Walter, who is this? And why isn't Alucard back yet?" She asked, obviously pissed off. Walter smiled and put his hand to his chest as he did a shallow bow.(A.N. :Sebastian Michaelis style!)

"This, madam Integra, is Harry Potter. Alucard brought him here before returning to release any other prisoners. Harry here said that Alucard had found him "entertaining" and that that is why he was brought here. Harry, this is madam Integra, head of the Hellsing organization. Over there by the desk is miss Seras Victoria, Alucard's ward." Pointing to each as their name was spoken. Harry smiled shyly and said hello, making Seras squeal and squeeze him.

"Can't….Breath….please….let go." Harry choked out, making Seras blush and release him, apologizing furiously. An hour later, and they knew everything about him, as they had made him tell them every little detail, up to and after the fight with voldemort.

"So...You can't die?" Seras asked, curious. Harry sighed.

"No, I cannot. Dumbledore did not know that, however, so he planned on killing me. If Alucard hadn't come in, I probably would've broken out and killed him. I think that's what He found so interesting, that i was tied up, and yet planning my captors' deaths. I don't know, i just know i'm here now. where is here, anyway?" Harry again spoke this all in one breath, making Seras and Integra blink. Integra nodded.

"That does sound like something that Alucard would be amused by. For now, why don't we get you situated in a room, shall we? Walter, get the young man some food, he looks as if he hasn't eaten in days." She smiled gently at Harry as he blushed and looked down. Harry cleared his throat.

"Actually, i don't eat much, i've gotten used to not eating for weeks at a time. you do that when you're on the run. I also grew up eating very little as my relatives very often refused to feed the "freak", as they saw me. they saw me as a burden and a hassle. You don't have to go to any trouble." Harry said it so nonchalantly, and that is the part that broke his companion's hearts. Seras got up and hugged him gently, while Walter silently left to gather food. Integra leaned forward and looked Harry in the eye.

"You are not a freak, nor are you a burden. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise. You have been abused and neglected, and that is unforgivable. I do not ever want to hear you put yourself down again, do you understand me? from what you have told us you are a wonderful, caring young man, and anyone who tells you otherwise is either jealous or a blithering idiot. Do I make myself clear?" She asked, firm yet gentle. Harry nodded, and looked down, blushing.

"Awww, he's blushing! Ma'am, is he not adorable when he blushes?" Seras asked, making Harry turn a darker shade of red.

"Is this how you treat my guests, Police Girl? If he blushes any darker, he may just pass out." And heeeeeaaaaaarrrrrreeeee's Alucard! Harry, Seras and Integra jumped at his voice coming from behind the two hugging.(more like Seras hugging Harry, but you know what I mean.) Integra looked at the smirking vampire.

"Well? What on earth took so long?" She asked impatiently. Alucard smirked, and held up a grey wand, which shot out of his hand to Harry's, then gave off green and red sparks. Harry sighed and gave a small smile to the wand that had chosen him as master and made him master of death. He looked up to see Seras and Integra staring incredulously between the wand and him.

"What? It's the Elder Wand. It recognizes me as it's master. Is that weird?" He asked, unsure. Integra shook her head and sighed.

"Very. But, it is not unbelievable that a piece of wood is intelligent. After all, Alucard is Intelligent, is he not?" She asked sarcastically. Just then, a panicked voice came through the speaker on her desk.

"Sir Integra! intruders at the front gates! They-their ghouls! the enemy are ghouls! All personnel, get out the blessed bullets!" The man's voice had gone quieter, as if he had turned away from the mic. Integra slammed her hand on the comm button.

"What on Earth is going on down there?!" She was obviously pissed off. "Sir, they've surrounded the manor! There's no escape, and our front lines are losing badly. If this keeps up, we'll be done for in less than a half-hour!"

A.N.: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! Will it end the way it did in the show? will harry help? or will he be forced to hide by integra and seras? and why did it take so long for alucard to find a wand? is he hiding something? anyway, next chapter! Sorry, but i have to wrap it up there for now. until next time!

-Lola.


	3. Chapter 3

*recap*: "What on Earth is going on down there?!" She was obviously pissed off. "Sir, they've surrounded the manor! There's no escape, and our front lines are losing badly. If this keeps up, we'll be done for in less than a half-hour!" (Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or harry potter, 'cause if i did alucard would be in love with harry and dumbles would suffer a sweet demise. love you people! -lola B) PS, i just realized I hadn't put the chart explaining the different modes of speaking in chapter 2. sorry peoples!

"_**hello": **_parseltongue

"**hello": language other than english**

'_hello': _thought

"hello": telepathic speaking

BEGIN!: Integra Hellsing stared at the comm in anger, then looked up at Alucard. "Well? go take care of this! I want these intruders out of my mansion! Kill all of the ghouls, and if possible capture their leaders. I want to know who these people are and what they intended to accomplish. That's an order." Alucard smirked and bowed slightly.

"Yes master Integra" He said, slightly mocking. Harry looked at Integra as Alucard left.

"I wanna help." his statement brought him incredulous stares and Integra shaking her head. "Why not? I know how to fight, and I wanna help you. I just found a new home, I don't wanna lose it again." This statement broke Integra's heart all over again, and she sighed.

"Very well, but you shall do it from safety. I'm assuming you have some way of fighting long distance?" She asked, slightly apprehensive. Harry smiled and held up the Elder Wand.

"Ma'am, spells are best performed at a distance. otherwise they could backfire and harm the caster."Integra nodded and looked at Seras.

"Find Walter, he'll update your weaponry." Seras nodded. "Harry, You'll fight from here, understood?" Harry nodded, then said

"Alright, but if I see any of them in trouble, i'm going to go help. It's just who I am. I have a slight hero complex." Harry smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, where he could feel eyes burning in the back of it. He was sure it was Alucard, as the gaze was amused instead of the stare Seras was giving him that said 'you must be joking.' In fact, he could hear her thinking that. '_Is he serious? How many times has he nearly gotten himself killed I wonder?' _He could also hear Integra's thought of '_This kid is going to drive me to the brink of insanity, I can tell. But, this place would be the perfect home for him, as no one is too alike, so everyone fits in. Although, I wonder what his reaction to the Wild Geese would be?`Hmmm, this will be interesting to say the least.' _5 minutes later and Harry was actually having fun with this. He was blowing up ghouls and loving it. Just then, an announcement came over the speaker system.

"Hey Bitches! This is Lovino Kankra and i just wanna say, you bitches got an awesome setup here. If you surrender, maybe, just maybe, i'll let you and this bitch I found outside live." They heard a scuffle, then a distant cry of "Bitch! You just bit me!" then hissing, that only harry understood.

"_**Bastard! Maybe if you let me go I wouldn't bite you, asshole!" **_The voice was female, and Harry was suprised that someone else spoke parseltounge besides voldy and him, well, just him now. Harry quickly got up off the balcony ledge he'd been blowing ghouls up from, and went inside. Integra was staring at the comm system in confusion and anger. She turned to Harry and asked, dreading the answer,

"Did you understand the hissing just now?" Harry nodded.

"she said if he'd let her go she wouldn't have bitten him. I had thought only voldemort and I could speak parseltounge, but apparently I was wrong." He looked up at the door when someone knocked on it.

"Sir Integra, The blessed bullets you asked for have been brought to you." It sounded like Walter, but Harry did a mental sweep to make sure. It was him. His internal concern for Integra's well-being made it pretty obvious he wasn't out to harm her. Harry nodded to Integra, who let him in. Walter looked at Integra slightly disappointed.

"You didn't bother to make sure I was who I sounded like. If I was an enemy, you'd be dead right now." Harry smiled.

"Actually Walter, I made sure you were you by doing a mental sweep. Miss Integra didn't open the door till my confirmation." He smiled at Walters amazement. "I can read minds very easily." Walter smiled and nodded, then turned back to Integra.

"The guns you requested, Sir Integra." He said, holding out the box of guns.

"Excellent Walter. You heard his announcement just now, I assume?" She asked. Walter nodded, so she continued. "Where did it come from?" Walter thought about it, then answered truthfully.

"Honestly, ma'am, it could have been from anyplace where they could have hacked into the system." Walter looked over at Harry when his head snapped up and he ran back out onto the balcony, then proceeded to jump off, much to the surprise and worry of the others. He used a levitation charm on himself and continued to blast ghouls as he landed, then blew his way through the ranks of ghouls indoors. He eventually found an area where the ghouls were too focused on eating the bodies surrounding them than fighting him, but he blew them up anyway. He then came to a room where the door was ajar, and from inside He could hear constant hissed curses, then the man yelling.

"Will you stop fucking hissing at me, bitch!" Lovino was practically screaming. the hissing stopped, only for her to start cursing at him (harry's assuming, he doesn't speak japanese,he can only identify it) in japanese. ( I'm putting what she says here for your benefit, Harry has no clue what she's saying)

" **Bastard, you think this is a joke! I'm here to find my brother you asswipe! Let me go before I turn you into a bloodstain on the floor!" **Harry peaked into the room to see a girl that looked just like him sitting tied up on the floor, and a dude sticking his head into a pillow to drown out her voice, which wasn't working considering she was yelling. He waved his hand into the room only enough for her to see and look at him, but she hadn't stopped yelling, so as not to make him suspicious. He waved her closer, so she started scooting closer to him. He pulled her out of the room and stunned the man while he was unaware. He then untied the girl, and she hugged him, causing him to stiffen up, as he was uncomfortable with physical contact. she then looked up at him and smiled.

"You're Harry Potter, correct?" He nodded, instantly wary, but she didn't fawn over him like almost everyone who knew who he truly was. instead, she smiled and said, "Well, the truth, Harry, is this… i'm your sister."

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN! Likeys? Don't you just love a plot twist? The girl is Sakura Potter-Higurashi, my oc. she's harry's twin sister who dumbles left in japan to die, but she was found and grew up in a slightly regular household. watch inuyasha, and you'll know what i mean. love you people, and hope you love me too. Cookies to anyone who can guess the name and comic lovino's "last" name is slightly based off of. (Hint: Kankri) Love yous!

-Lola! B)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap: "You're Harry Potter, correct?" He nodded, instantly wary, but she didn't fawn over him like almost everyone who knew who he truly was. instead, she smiled and said, "Well, the truth Harry, is this… i'm your sister." (Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or harry potter, 'cause if i did Integra would be a lot nicer and alucard would be harry's protector. Quote i love from a bleach story, "who will protect the protector?") PS! i just recently found out about the end of hellsing ultimate, and i never knew that walter died! I feel so stupid for not watching the whole series before making this story. Either way, it's too late to change it now, so let's just say the last few episodes of hellsing ultimate never happened, eh? And so walter never betrayed the hellsing family. I am also making it so Alexander Anderson never died. If he had, then this wouldn't be interesting, would it? i'm making it so that anderson instead fled fearing his life due to his responsibilities to the orphans under his care, and ended up in japan, thus meeting harry's sister unknowingly when she was little, who then took him to her adoptive mother's home, where his wounds were tended to without question. He learned all about her, and sympathized with her for the loss of her parents and invited her and her adoptive family to visit his orphanage any time to play with the children there. A lot of backstory isn't it? too much? sorry! Anyway, hope you like this new chapter! the brother to lovino is revealed!

"_**hello": **_parseltongue

"**hello": language other than english**

'_hello': _thought

"hello": telepathic speaking

BEGIN!

Harry looked at the girl in disbelief, then sighed and said,

"I'm not entirely sure I believe you, but for now i'll take your word for it, because we have to tie that guy up and take him to Integra." (she told him to call her that, BTdubs.) The girl cocked her head to the side, then smiled and agreed. She then had fun hog-tieing the man. she then looked up at Harry

"By the way, my name's Sakura. My last name is now two, my birth family's and my adoptive family's, making my full name Sakura Nohana Potter-higurashi. My first and middle name are a play on the words "sakura no hana," or cherry blossoms in english. I had actually come here because a man I once met said something about the Hellsing organization being good trackers. I never imagined i'd have such an easy time finding you, as I never seem to have any luck with these kinds of things. Although…" she paused, looking down at Lovino. "It seems my awful timing hasn't changed a bit, and my habit of getting captured is still going on strong." Harry laughed and replied the only way he knew how, with a similar statement.

"Yeah well, I have the same problems. I have horrid luck that gets me into and out of situations that I nearly die in, time and time again, unfailingly." Just then, heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, so the siblings grabbed Lovino and stuffed him in a closet, then hid behind the table that was on it's side and waited. Harry pulled the Elder wand out of his pocket, and Sakura pulled a bayonet-length sword out of nowhere, making Harry look at her in wonder and confusion. Then, the door was heard being pushed open, and a slightly irish/scottish-accented voice said,

"My god, look a' all the damage done here. It seems my nemesis beat me to the kill for once. Heh, I wonder if He knows i'm even here. That bloody vampire wouldn't know it unless I slapped him in the face with my bayonet." The man's voice got quiet as he prayed for god to release these poor, unfortunate souls. (Yeah, I went there.) When the man had started speaking, Sakura's head had snapped up, she blushed lightly, smiling, and she put her sword away….somewhere. She then poked her head above the table, waited for him to finish up his prayer with a heartfelt amen, and then jumped towards the tall blond-haired man with a cry of,

"Father Anderson!" The man's head snapped up, he caught her around the waist, then spun her around once before putting her down and ruffling her hair, causing her to pout. He then asked, his aqua blue eyes sparkling with joy,

"Sakura lass, What on earth are ye doin' in Britain? Shouldn't ye be in japan taking care of gramps?" The question put out the light in her eyes briefly as she said,

"Gramps died about a year ago. His heart couldn't take all the stress he constantly put it under. I'm here to find my brother, which I did. Anyway, what brings you here? What about the orphanage?" she asked, the light coming back into her eyes once more. This "Father Anderson" guy chuckled before answering.

"The orphanage is going smoothly, no problems just yet, although there's one little boy who I know is missing his "big sister" right about now. And who is this brother i've never heard about 'till now?" Sakura went over and pulled Harry out from behind the table and dragged him over to Anderson.

"This is my brother by blood i just recently found out about, Harry Potter. Harry, this is the catholic priest Father Alexander Anderson. I first met him when i was about 5 or 6, and he was beat up pretty badly. I took him to my adoptive mom, and she helped clean and bandage his wounds. After that, I went to go see him and the orphans he cares for many times over the years until I turned 15 and a lot of things happened. I just didn't have the time or money to go to ireland. *Sigh* Anyway, We need to get the guy locked in the closet to integra so she can interrogate him. see you around Father Anderson." She smiled, blushing again, then Harry helped her drag a now awake lovino kicking and screaming to integra's office.

"My brother will have your asses for this! You motherfuckers, let me go!" Sakura looked down at him with a blank stare till he shut up. She then knocked on integra's office door while Harry called out,

"Miss Integra, It's Harry. I got the girl and Lovino here, but Lovino's tied up and the girl is actually a sister I never knew I had. Does that sound weird? 'cause it sounds weird to me." Walter opened the door with a small smile as integra said,

"Yes, very, but that's just who you are. Nothing makes sense. So you're the hissing girl, hmm? I must admit, you do look just like him." Integra nodded. sakura smiled.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." Her slight japanese accent told everyone where she'd been all these years, but the question still remained, why bother to look for someone you barely knew, just because they were related to you? Integra asked her, and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to get to know the person I was separated from for so long, find out what he was like and if he was just like me or not. And while i've seen many similarities, we are almost nothing alike in personality. Harry is very guarded around new people, especially huggy ones, whereas i'm the one who gives hugs to people. That's just the way I am. I'm very open, and friendly, while Harry is friendly, but it takes a little for him to open up." She'd hit the nail on the head with her statement, and she'd barely known him for 5 minutes!

"Wow. that's...quite accurate." Integra said, dumbfounded. Sakura smiled.

"I usually am. I'm very good at analyzing people." They just stared at her as if she were an alien. Just then Alucard phased through the wall and scared the shit out of everyone but Sakura. She looked up at him and smirked.

"So we meet again. The great vampire Alucard." The vampire in question smirked and laughed.

"Yes. I see you haven't changed any, young Sakura. Still as bright and happy as always. I'm not surprised to see you're still alive, as you are a youkai." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Harry's one too, so I wonder how that'll deal with the whole, master of death thing. It'll be interesting to see." Harry and the other three just stared at her confused and lost. Sakura noticed and explained, smiling the whole time.

"A youkai is a type of demon. they are basically humanoid animals, but the more powerful ones have their own mind separate from their inner demon, which they have control over most of the time. certain types of demons are much more terrifying when their inner demons take control, such as dog demons or dragon demons. I found out on my 16th birthday that I was a type of fox-demon. there are many different types of foxes based on kind and power. two of the most powerful types of fox-demons are midnight kitsune,(props to the story midnight bloodline on ! i don't know the author's username!) and blood kitsune, midnight kitsune being the most powerful type. they can control everything around them, including the air around them and other's free will. blood kitsune, which is what I am, and most likely Harry-unless he takes after mum, which would make him a shadow fox- can control other's bodies using their blood, and can pull blood out of almost anything if it was spilt there, no matter how long ago and even if it was washed away, and use it as a weapon. Also, I knew Harry was master of death because I could smell the elder wand and ressurection stone on him. the invisibility cloak has no smell of it's own. Surprised and/or impressed yet?" The others just nodded, gaping. Except Alucard, of course, as he already knew all of this somehow. He smirked when Integra called him out on it.

"I met her quite some time ago, 3,000 years, wasn't it?" He asked Sakura, who shook her head.

"5,000. feudal era japan. I was traveling with the half-dog-demon inuyasha, the shikon-no-miko kagome, the fire fox demon shippo, the two-tailed nekomatta kirara, the demon-slayer sango, and the perverted monk miroku, remember? I had just beaten the hell out of half demon spider Naraku that had decided to try and kill us all, and you were amused by the oddity that was our little entourage." Alucard nodded.

"Ah, now I remember. The monk touched the demon-slayers ass and she knocked him on the head with her giant boomerang. what was the name of that thing again? Hiraikotsu?" Sakura nodded, just as an explosion rocked the building once more.

"**What the fuck was that?!" **Sakura Yelled in japanese. The humans in the room (also seras and harry) had no idea what she'd just said, but Alucard just smirked even bigger and replied.

"I believe that the brother has discovered our little hostage." He sneered in the amused, satisfied way he had. Harry looked at him weird, then asked him what the hell he meant. The others looked shocked that he was that bold, but Sakura just looked amused that Alucard was allowing it and even seemed to be enjoying his blunt attitude.

"There were two brothers that came into the mansion. we have one, and the other one seems to have noticed that he was gone." Just then, a screeching sound came from the PA as it was violently turned on, then a loud, high, and angry voice sounded throughout the mansion.

"Where the fuck is my brother?! This is Antolino Kankre, Lovino's older, stronger, and very protective brother. You pieces of shit can't keep him forever. I will find you, and when I do, I will tear you all apart slowly as the others watch what's going to happen to them. That's not a threat, that's a promise." Just then, a crash came over the PA, then Antonio's scream of pain and a squelching noise. Then, Father Anderson's voice came over, saying,

"That's one down, and From what he said, I'm guessing you have the other. Sakura, good luck with yer newfound brother, and I'm telling you right now ye bloody vampire, You hurt either of them, and I'll have yer head. Good day to ye, and Miss Victoria, your aim is improving. Ye almost hit me on me way in." Seras blushed, embarrassed at the compliment, but smiled. With that, all of their attention was put back on Lovino, who had been grumbling to himself until they turned their devil-stares on him.

"wh-what d'ya want?" he said, stuttering in fear. Integra was only too happy to explain.

"we wish to know what you were hoping to accomplish here, and who sent you. Tell us, or i'll let walter have a little fun with you. understand?" Lovino shook his head yes frantically.

"Millenium sent me to kill you! He thought Alucard was busy with getting the rest of the people out of the old man's castle and setting it on fire that he believed you were unprotected except for the police girl and retired vampire hunter, who he thought we could take easily. I know this isn't entirely relevant, but the major's supposed right-hand man, schrodinger, has been losing the major's trust and attention lately, so the major is worried that he will defect. I don't know anything else, i swear! i'm just an underling!" Integra looked to all of the others in the room, who where looking at the man in pity and disgust, as he was now sobbing, snot coming from his nose. Sakura looked at the man with heartfelt pity, but couldn't bring herself to care about his position, as he enjoyed killing so many people. Harry was just plain disgusted by the snivelling weakling the man had become. It reminded harry too much of wormtail. Integra looked at walter and Alucard to see which wanted to kill him, and Alucard shook his head as he said,

"Captured prey isn't any fun unless it's me who caught them." so, the responsibility was left to Walter. The "grim reaper" wrapped his "wires" around lovino and cut him up like he was nothing.

"Walter."

"Yes, sir Integra?"

"It's your responsibility to clean that up."

"yes, sir Integra." Walter bowed slightly again. Integra sighed and looked at Sakura, who had a look of melancholy in her eyes, making Integra raise her eyebrows. Sakura caught her staring, and raised a single eyebrow. '_how does she do that?' _she thought to herself. Sakura then turned to Alucard and proceeded to have a staring contest with him. In reality, they were having a mental conversation about the time since they had last seen each other, and Harry.

'So, you're interested in my brother?' Sakura asked him seriously, with a bit of a smirk on her face.

'That is accurate. Is that a problem?' Was Alucard's somewhat snarkish reply, but inside he was actually slightly scared of the girl in front of him and she knew it. he had seen her take down a 2,000 year old, powerful as hell spider half-demon, and have fun with it. when the girl's inner demon took over it was a terrifying sight to behold, one that terrified even alucard. Sakura mentally sighed.

'not particularly, as it's not my choice who he likes and/or sees, but if you hurt him, i'll let my inner demon have fun with you, got it?' on the outside, Alucard nodded slightly, while inside he was slightly frantically agreeing. He did not feel like dieing. Harry looked at them oddly, for his sense of smell just got a heck of a lot more powerful, and he could smell Alucard's fear, as well as his sister's amusement, Integra's perfume, Walter's cologne, and a hell of a lot of blood. It was making him woozy. He just barely heard Sakura's exclamation of his name, before he was caught in strong arms and held against a warm chest. It was Alucard, he could tell by the scent. Being surrounded by one scent helped his head stop spinning, and he could focus on the room and what was happening around him. Sakura was talking, explaining what was happening.

"Harry's sense of smell must be developing, because that's what happened to me the first time too. The smells suddenly became too strong and he got woozy. Are you alright Harry?" She asked, noticing his eyes open clearly again. Harry nodded and then realized that Alucard was holding him in his lap, causing his face to turn red as a tomato, which made The Ancient vampire chuckle, making him blush harder. Sakura noticed, and smirked evilly to herself, then asked Alucard to bring Harry to whatever room he was to sleep in, and said she'd be up after talking with Integra a little and explaining the different demon types and so-forth. He agreed, then traveled through the shadows to the room that was to be Harry's.

A.N.: Oooooooh, what's gonna happen?! Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter was pulling on my brain to see where i could take it. love you people for sticking with me!

-Lola


End file.
